1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image managing apparatus and an image display apparatus, and relates particularly to an apparatus and processing method for organizing and displaying captured images as well as to a program that makes a computer execute such a processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging devices for capturing images have become popular, and it has become possible for many users to capture various images with ease. Since users can capture images without difficulty, they may take photographs of streets or landscapes as they please, as a result of which huge quantities of captured image data become accumulated.
When large quantities of image data are accumulated in such a manner, it becomes difficult for users to memorize all the locations at which those images were taken even if they are captured by the users themselves. For this reason, it becomes necessary to have the captured image data and the captured locations thereof be linked in some way. For example, there is proposed a recording system that records image data captured by a camera section and location data obtained from a GPS (Global Positioning System) in such a manner that the two are associated with each other (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2003-18506 (FIG. 1)).